1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LC-type optical connector assembly, and particularly to a low profile LC-type optical connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber connectors are widely used in optical communication systems to join optical fibers together to form a longer length fiber run, or to connect an optical fiber to a device. An SFF (Small Form Factor) and an SFP (Small Form-factor Pluggable) standard were introduced into the industry to meet a demand for high-density communication ports. An LC-type optical connector is a kind of SFF standard optical connector which can be used to connect with an SFF or an SFP transceiver.
Referring to FIG. 1, a traditional LC-type optical connector assembly 1 comprises two optical connectors 10 and a combiner 13 holding the optical connectors 10 together. Each optical connector 10 further comprises a connector body 11, an optical fiber (not labeled) retained in the connector body 11 and a latching arm 12 adapted to latch the connector body 11 with one of two receptacles (not shown) of a transceiver (not shown). The latching arm 12 further comprises a free distal end 122 and a fixed end 121 on an outer surface (not labeled) of the connector body 11. The distal end 122 of the latching arm 12 extends slantways  at an angle from the fixed end 121.
Referring also to FIG. 2, the combiner 13 comprises a main body 131 and a cantilevered trigger arm 132. The main body 131 further defines two cylindrical openings (not labeled) for receiving two optical connectors 10 therein. The trigger arm 132 includes a fixed end (not labeled) on the main body 131 and a free end (not labeled) extending slantways  at an angle from the fixed end of the trigger arm 132. In assembly, the combiner 13 holds the optical connectors 10 in the openings, respectively. The free end of the trigger arm 132 overlies the distal ends 122 of the latching arms 12 on the optical connectors 10. Thus, the connector assembly 1 fixes two optical fibers together, and the connector assembly 1 can be used to connect with a transceiver (not shown) for transmitting and receiving optical signals at the same time.
However, the latching arm 12 extends slantways  from the connector body 11 at a relatively high angle, which results in a large height of the connector assembly 1. Furthermore, the free end of the trigger arm 132 overlies the distal end 122 of the latching arm 12, which further increases the height of the connector assembly 1. This kind of high profile connector assembly is not suitable to connect with a transceiver in a device having high-density communication ports.
Therefore, an improved optical connector assembly is required to overcome the disadvantage described above.